Pretty-Con
"Pretty-Con" is the tenth episode in season 1 of ''Bizaardvark'' and also the tenth episode of the series. It premiered on September 25, 2016 to 1.2 million viewers. Plot When the annual beauty convention Pretty-Con comes to Vuuugle, Amelia becomes obsessed with beating nine-year-old beauty guru Didi for the coveted Golden Powder Puff Award. Meanwhile, Paige and Frankie agree to help in hopes they can meet event host Meredith Foster and debut their new music video "Bad Hair Day." Story At the Vuuugle Studio, Paige is in the process of editing the upcoming music video "Bad Hair Day," before the studio lobby is used for an upcoming convention of mostly online beauty gurus called "Pretty-Con." Frankie rushes into the studio to get Paige to finish editing as quickly as possible because she wants no part of this convention whatsoever. Paige believes Frankie is overreacting to what she believes will be "a thousand Amelia's in one room," and after a fantasy sequence with something similar, does a dead-on imitation of Amelia getting too excited over a non-descript crazy and totally happening event. Just then Amelia herself barges in with her own announcement of a more specific "so crazy and totally happening" event, specifically Angelo's resignation as her assistant to resume his medical career as part of "Doctors Without Borders." Amelia, already won the "Golden Powder Puff Award" three years in a row, and is seeking a fourth award so she coaxes Paige and Frankie as Angelo's replacements, with the promise of showing their video if she wins. Upon arriving at Pretty-Con," Paige is mesmerized, and Frankie struggles to avoid other girls trying to spray her with perfume and give her makeovers. Amelia thinks her presence will brighten up the entire convention until she finds the space she wanted for her display is instead occupied by a nine-year-old beauty guru named Didi who has a website named "Glittery Butterfly with Didi." Just then Meredith Foster arrives on the scene, and Paige frantically hugs her tight. Amelia spots her and it almost as excited, as they both take selfies of one another. Amelia notices Didi at her booth and asks Meredith about the little girl. Miss Foster explains that she is a surprisingly popular beauty guru who has been dubbed "the next Amelia," which makes the real Amelia jealous. Meanwhile, Bernie visits the Dare Lair, and discovers that Dirk has organized a counter-festival called "Dude-Con" which he claims he created to keep the universe in balance. Bernie is impressed with the convention and wants to join, but Dirk insists that the convention is only for "Master Dare-Heads," which includes an overweight bald Afro-American man nicknamed "Sweaty Phil," partially because he "doesn't sweat the small stuff," and partially because of excessive underarm perspiration. Bernie still wants to join, and Dirk offers to initiate him into the lair, starting by making him wrestle a potted cactus. Amelia's jealousy begins to affect her ability to give makeovers at the convention. While trying to give a girl a fishtail braid, Frankie stumbles upon one of Didi's videos and reveals her 1/2 million subscribers causing her to carelessly slam the fishtail braid girl's face on the table. After Didi approaches Amelia affectionately then skips away blowing air kisses and tossing glitter at random, only to offer hair extensions, Amelia accidentally cuts the braid off of her model. Frankie takes Paige aside and reminds her that if Amelia loses they won't have a chance to show their video. Paige offers to calm Amelia down and Frankie tries to drum up support for Amelia when suddenly she is approached by some random girls seeking to give her a makeover. She tries to ward them off, but they refuse to listen and begin to surround her like a pack of wild animals. Suddenly, she decides she likes the work they're doing on her. Meanwhile, at Dude-Con, Bernie is going through the second part of his initiation, which happens to be eating spaghetti and meatballs out of one of Sweaty Phil's boots. Bernie claims to be able to taste mushrooms in the sauce that in fact turns out to be a severe foot fungus. The third part of his initiation involves guessing the identity of the rest of the members of the convention by their belches. Any answer that he gets wrong results in being hit in the stomach with a large sub-sandwich. Not only does he get only one member right, but makes one name up. Dirk offers to give him ten more tries, but Bernie rejects the offer and takes a hit with the sandwich. Back at Pretty-Con, Didi is openly praising Amelia from her booth, but the "Perfectly Perfect" beauty queen remains jealous. On stage Meredith Foster announces the start of voting for the Golden Powder Puff Award, and that one of the girl's bicycles may end up being taken away as trash, which causes a small stampede from the Vuuugle lobby. Just then, Frankie sneaks up behind Paige and reveals her new look. When Amelia finds out that she and Didi are tied for the award, she challenges the pint-sized beauty queen to a "pretty-off," and Frankie decides to make herself and Paige into co-emcees for the contest. The "pretty-off" involves deciding which of the two gurus can give two other random girls the best beauty transformations in five minutes or less. Though not 100% certain on the rules, both Bizaardvark members try to keep the crowd excited. Back at Dude-Con, Bernie goes through his final step in the initiation, which involves kicking what is supposed to be a fake beehive full of angry bees through a toy football goal post. Dirk praises Sweaty Phil for his craftsmanship on the beehive, when Phil reveals that it's not fake. Just as some bees escape, Dirk takes the beehive away, causing the swarm to intensify, and all the "Master Dare Heads" to escape the lair. On their way out, they barge through Pretty-Con inadvertently trashing many of the displays. Among the casualties is Didi's butterfly make-up palette, which she has never been without since she started doing makeovers. Paige and Frankie try to talk Amelia out of her rabid competition but fail. Suddenly Meredith Foster offers to help. She reveals that she too once felt jealous when Amelia rose onto the web, but got over it and that she shouldn't get so bent out of shape over Didi. She also reveals that the whole point of the convention isn't about competition, but making the world a prettier place. Amelia agrees to allow Didi to borrow some of her make-up and she wins the competition. Didi gives the award to Amelia, claiming that she got into beauty videos because of her. As part of her acceptance speech, she takes a selfie with two other girls at the convention and then shows Paige and Frankie's video "Bad Hair Day," which the girls at the convention seem to enjoy. Finally at Dude-Con, the rest of the "Master Dare-Heads" return to see that Bernie has tamed the bees by using a bee smoker to lure them back into the hive, a trick he learned from his grandmother who is an amateur bee-keeper. The other dare heads are impressed with his ability to solve the problem of the swarming bees and officially make him a member of the lair. Bernie thinks the rest of the guys are going to perform some more "manly" deeds like smashing melons, and the like, but instead, they start to embark to Pretty-Con in order to meet girls. Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong *Jake Paul as Dirk Mann *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth 'Guest Cast' *Meredith Foster as Herself *Mckenna Grace as Didi *David Light as Judge *Gregory Ballora as Puppeteer *Cleo Berry as Sweaty Phil *Taylor Paige Boyle as Fishtail Braid Girl *Paul Vandervort as That Guy *Emilie Hagen as Amelia Model Trivia TBA Gallery Videos References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Episodes airing in 2016 Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes with Guest YouTubers